egglikefandomcom-20200214-history
THE STATIC SPEAKS MY NAME
THE STATIC SPEAKS MY NAME is a 3D indie psychological horror game made by Jesse Barksdale in January 18th, 2015. The game goes around a 31-year-old man by the name of Jacob Ernholtz who apparently died after suffocating himself by hanging. The game starts when the player gets teleported to a black room full of dots, and some sort of smoke with no identifiable source that, when the player looks at it, information from the person mentioned above is shown. If the player touches the smoke, he/she will be presented with the name of the game on the screen before teleporting to a bedroom (probably to experience an episode of the life of Emholtz). The player wakes up staring into the ceiling, with a poster saying "Today will be better a day" before turning right and seeing an alarm clock pointing out 3:22 AM. After waking up, the player will receive several objectives. The player will commonly find a poster of an island and two coconut trees all over the house. '''Objective 1: '''Go to the bathroom. (The bathroom is at the right door of the bedroom, next to the shrimps.) '''Objective 2: '''Eat breakfast. (The fridge is empty so you're forced to eat two shrimps.) '''Objective 3: '''Chat online with friends. (You'll chat as "ratherBtravelin" with "faerie9968". What you choose to answer your friend won't change the game's progress.) '''Objective 4: '''Clean the microwave. (Go to the kitchen, open the microwave and grab a paper towel to clean it.) '''Objective 5: '''Decide what to do with the man in the cage. (Find the bookshelf next to the bedroom, touch it and walk down a hallway until you reach a metallic door. Open it and locate the cage.) # '''Objective 5-A: '''If you want to free the man, go to the keychain next to the TVs, grab the key, go to the room where lies the cage and click it to unlock it. # '''Objective 5-B: '''If you want to kill the man, do Objective 5, go to the laundry room. Locate the circuit box, open it, and activate it. '''Final objective: '''Return to your room and let your body rest. (Go to the bedroom, open the door to the left, get on the chair and wait for a little.) After finally simulating the death of Ernholtz, the player will teleport back to that black room from the start, but, this time, with four clouds of smoke. Each of the clouds represents the following victims: If the player touches a random smoke, the game ends. Nobody from this game seems to be a real person. Links https://store.steampowered.com/app/387860/the_static_speaks_my_name/ '''WARNING: '''THE STATIC SPEAKS MY NAME goes around a depressed man. Considering that you experience an episode of his life, then you might get depressed. Think twice and proceed with caution before playing the game. Trivia There is a theory that the man locked within that cage is actually the painter responsible for the coconut tree paintings. His name is Jason Melone (his last name can be seen in each of these paintings) and it appears that he was forced by Emholtz (the player) to make the paintings. It is theorized the reason why Ernholtz was willing to commit suicide was that of his recently dead father. That can be proven if you take a look at the note next to the computer. Another reason why he committed suicide is that he was worrying too much about those coconut tree paintings. Normally, people who worry about small and insignificant things tend to kill themselves if not being able to find their meaning. Category:Video games